Sin recuerdos
by Bruja
Summary: Una extraña música la va envolviendo cada noche hacía una sueño más profundo y poco a poco irá borrando su existencia, llegando a olvidarse de quién es ella y deseando con fervor encontrarse con el dueño de la melodía.¿Qué hará Ranma?.RXA.
1. Chapter 1

**Sin Recuerdos.**

**Capítulo 1.**

**Una melodiosa música.**

Entre sus propios sueños y abrazándose a sí misma y siendo inconsciente de este acto, comenzó a escuchar una agradable melodía. La hacía sentir en paz consigo misma y su propia calor la envolvía por completo. Gimió con placer al sentirla más cerca suya y aunque deseaba abrir sus ojos hacía el origen de esa música, sus párpados no le obedecían.

Y de repente para disgusto suyo, la música dejó de sonar y nuevamente el silencio la envolvía por completo. Sintió como una mano pasaba por su mejilla y comenzó a experimentar el miedo a un ataque. Quería abrir los ojos y enfrentarse ante ese peligro, e incluso curvó sus labios advirtiendo que estaba consciente de todo lo que ocurría.

Pero esa mano siguió frotando su mejilla suavemente, consiguiendo que su aura comenzará a tranquilizarse y a sentir nuevamente la calor de la felicidad. No sabía si todo lo que estaba experimentando era producto de su sueño, pero la verdad es que cada sensación que sentía era similar a la realidad. Y entonces sintió como unos labios se aferraban a sus párpados y los besaba con gentileza.

Y eso la maravillo más, consiguiendo que una sonrisa fuera el principio de esa alegría.

Y la música comenzó a sonar nuevamente, transportándola hacía otro mundo, hacía otra dimensión y concretamente hacía otro sueño. Era agradable y sentía que su cuerpo estaba en extasís. Se acurrucó más sobre ella misma y siguió durmiendo en esa maravilloso sueño. Los labios de esa persona se clavaron en los suyos y con una voz más melosa.

-Por fin te he encontrado.

0o0o 0o0o** Sin recuerdos** 0o0o 0o0o

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y aunque el ruido había sido bastante ruidoso, no consiguió despertar a la propietaria de la habitación. El visitante se acercó hacía la dueña del lugar y agarrando las sábanas, las apartó bruscamente de ella, para acercarla más al frío invernal.

Y ella se encogió más, mientras seguía soñando lo mismo de cada noche. Esbozó una sonrisa tierna, pero su visitante no se intimidó ante ese gesto y con un tic en la ceja, se inclinó y llevando sus dedos a la nariz de la joven, los apretó para evitar que entrará el aire necesario para seguir viviendo. A los segundos, ella abrió la boca para permitir la entrada, pero nuevamente su visita con más maldad le tapó los labios con su mano libre.

Y poco a poco su rostro se iba haciendo más blanco, comenzó a moverse con histérica y abrió los ojos con espanto al sentir que el aire se había detenido y le impedía seguir aspirándolo. Se llevó la mano al pecho y suavizando su respiración agitada, desvió sus ojos con maldad hacía el "asesino".

-¡¿Pero qué haces imbécil?!..-le preguntó histéricamente..-¿te has vuelto loco?.

El joven le guiñó el ojo y sonriendo, se llevó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y con la inocencia fingida en su rostro. Levantó su mirada al techo y comenzó a soplar.

-¿Es obvio no?..-le soltó..-¡vamos a llegar tarde por tú culpa y he decidido despertarte!.

-¡¡Pero no así!!..-volvió a recriminarle la joven con rabia.

Él encogió los hombros y dando pasos hacía atrás.

-Pero he conseguido mi propósito, así que no te molestes..-curvó sus labios..-vístete que vamos a llegar tarde.

Y tal como había expresado ese deseo, el joven abandono la estancia de su habitación y se encaminó hacía el exterior para esperarla. Mientras tanto, la joven permaneció en la cama y agarraba con fuerza las sábanas. Había tenido un agradable sueño y le había molestado bastante la interrupción de él, entristeció su rostro al pensar en ese joven misterioso.

Se llevó una mano a sus labios e intentó sentir la calor de hacía unos momentos, pero estaban frío y cortados, un hecho ocasionado por las temperaturas tan bajas que estaba reinando en Nerima desde hacía unos días. Se desperezó ruidosamente y no sintió el deseo de estresarse ante el echo de que iba a llegar tarde al instituto, hoy le daba igual la puntualidad.

Dirigió su mirada hacía el armario y bufó con desgana, ella quería seguir dentro de ese sueño para seguir escuchando esa música y poder sentir la caricia del joven, que le había transmitido una calor necesaria para todas las personas. Agachó su rostro al saber de que se trataba y musitó unas palabras apenadas.

-Si tan solo él...

Nuevamente unos golpes le llamaron la atención y desviando su mirada hacía la puerta, comprobó como su hermana mayor se asomaba con el rostro preocupado por la tardanza de la más jovencita.

-Akane, ¿estás bien?.

-Claro Kassumi..-soltó con una sonrisa..-me he despertado un poco atontada, pero ahora me cambio y me marcho.

Kassumi asintió a las palabras de su hermana pequeña y cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta, la volvió a dejar en la completa soledad de sus pensamientos. Meneó la cabeza con resignación y apretando el pomo del armario.

-¡No pierdas el tiempo Akane!..-se recriminó a sí misma.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sus pasos eran bastante apresurados y el viento helado les cortaba el aire que iba hacía el interior de sus cuerpos, sentía como ese frío se clavaba profundamente en su piel y solo le hacía más lenta en su carrera. El vaho que desprendía el aire que expulsaba de su interior, le hacía parecer una fumadora y sonreía ante este pensamiento.

Demasiado correcta para cometer eso.

Alzó levemente su mirada para ver como Ranma corría por la valla con la misma intensidad que ella y podría deslumbrar la rabia que había reflejaba en sus ojos. Definitivamente estaba molesto por esta situación, pero por una vez en mucho tiempo, él había esperado por ella.

Se lo debía.

Súbitamente sus pasos se detuvieron y su cuerpo dejó de funcionar. El aire frío seguía pasando por su lado y Ranma no se había percatado del estado de su compañera de carrera y había seguido su camino hacía el instituto. Pero Akane estaba paralizada en la calle y desviando su mirada por varios lados, intentó ver al culpable de la entonación musical. Quería verle el rostro y ponerle una cara al joven de sus sueños, pero la música parecía que salía de la nada pero que escuchaba perfectamente.

Tragó saliva al imaginarse que su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas y que se estaba riendo de sí misma. Y cuando volvió a recuperar el control de sus músculos.

Esa melosa voz volvió a sonar a su alrededor.

-Por fin te he encontrado.

Sus labios temblaron ante el impacto de esas palabras y se dejo embriagar ante esa extraña pero maravillosa sensación de ensueño. Y aunque su cuerpo estaba ahí, su mente y espíritu viajaban hacía otro mundo. Sus ojos llenos de vida se habían vuelto vacíos y pronto sucumbió a ese final. Se desplomó en el suelo y comenzó a dormir pesadamente.

**Continuará**

Holas, ya estoy de vuelta con el fic que comenté. "Sin recuerdos". Llevo una racha de hacer fics con misterio que me está gustando bastante este género, aunque no sea muy buena a la hora de hacerlos, pero poco a poco voy avanzando hacía el lado positivo. También he de comentar que habrá bastante romance, así que disfruten de el.

Nos vemos y saludos a todos.

Chao.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sin Recuerdos.**

**Capítulo 2.**

**Confusión.**

Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, podía notar como el frío se clavaba con fuerza en su piel y aunque se abrazó a sí misma, dentro de ese extraño sueño, una luz comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, levantó su vista débilmente y vio la silueta de alguien.

Además esa misma música que había escuchado rodeaba a su nueva visita, no pudo evitar la tentación de observarlo con fascinación.

El _nuevo _se inclinó y alzando su mano, le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. Y Akane ante está sensación sonrió con delirio, era algo cálido y lleno de cariño. Podía sentir como su boca estaba reseca y deseó inconscientemente sentir esos labios pegados a los suyos, para infundirle la calor que estaba necesitando. Pero en vez de eso, volvió a escuchar esa deliciosa voz.

-_Por fin te he encontrado.._-susurró con amor y acercándose más a ella..-_y jamás nos volveremos a separar._

El corazón de la joven bombeó con fuerza ante esas palabras, había algo cálido en ese significado que la estaba maravillando y se sentía feliz por saber que iban dirigidas a ella, por fin alguien era dulce con su persona. Akane alzó su mano con dificultad hacía el rostro de ese ser e intentó tocar la piel de su rostro, pero él la agarró suavemente de la muñeca y se estiró hacía atrás.

-_Lo siento amada mía, pero antes de tocar debes olvidar.._-contempló la extrañeza en el rostro de Akane y sonriendo..-_pronto lo entenderás y disfrutarás._

Apretó con fuerza sus dientes al ver como el joven se levantaba y comenzaba a alejarse de ella. Negó con la cabeza y algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no quería separarse de esa persona tan especial para ella y sintió como la cólera iba haciendo mella dentro suya. Y entonces él, chasqueó los dedos y nuevamente la música comenzó a rodearla, consiguiendo que volviera a relajarse.

-_Nos seguiremos viendo amada mía._

0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

Sus ojos deseaban abrirse al mundo real, contemplar con horror como el frío del Invierno se había echo dueño de Nerima y como sus ropas estaban empapadas. Gruñó pesadamente y se incorporó, la cabeza le dolía bastante y se llevó una mano a ella para evitar que siguiera dándole vueltas, contempló con extrañeza el entorno que la rodeaba y curvó sus labios con desánimo. No se acordaba de nada, no sabía que estaba haciendo en el suelo de la calle completamente helada.

Se levantó y sintió un calambrazo por todo su cuerpo, sus músculos estaban entumecidos por culpa de la temperatura y por haber estado tumbada en el suelo. Ando pesadamente y sintió el vacío en su cuerpo, no podía recordar nada de lo que había estado haciendo antes de despertar en esas condiciones y alzando su vista al cielo, las gotas comenzaron a caer en su rostro.

-¿Dónde estoy?..-se preguntó curiosa..-¿y por qué estoy aquí y no en casa?.

Se abrazó a sí misma y tembló con fuerza, sus dientes chirriaban y todo seguía nublado en su interior. Observó como todas las tiendas empezaban a abrirse hacía el nuevo día y sintió nostalgia por algo. Pasó por el parque y lo observó fijamente, se detuvo en mitad de la calle y miró como había un banco y suspirando, arrastró sus piernas hacía ese destino.

Se sentó y se mantuvo quieta, mirando el horizonte pero a la vez el vacío, intento recordar que estaba haciendo antes de abrir los ojos en el suelo. Suspiró con melancolía y se abrazó nuevamente a sí misma, aunque tenía toda la ropa mojada, no podía recordar donde se ubicaba su casa.

o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0

Ranma se inclinó hacía atrás para coger más aire, se había agotado por la carrera que se había dado y más al saber que empezaba a llover, no le apetecía empezar el instituto transformado en chica, gruñó al recordar a la culpable de este agotamiento y girándose sobre sí mismo, clavó su vista detrás suya, para observar perplejo como no había nadie.

Alzó una ceja curioso ante esta ausencia y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula al pensar que ella podía estar en clase y él se encontraba afuera, esperándola. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y se encaminó hacía el interior de su aula, abrió la puerta para ver como el profesor no había llegado aún y desviando con rabia su vista hacía el pupitre de Akane, volvió a quedarse asombrado al verlo vacío.

-¿Akane?..-soltó confundido.

Sintió como alguien se enganchaba a su brazo y atrayéndolo hacía la realidad, desvió su mirada para ver a Ukyo. La joven le devolvía la mirada con felicidad y sonriendo con amplitud.

-Hoy no has llegado tarde..-le soltó la joven..-es extraño..-se encogió de hombros al permanecer abrazada a su brazo.

Pero Ranma no le había respondido, por que nuevamente había devuelto su mirada hacía la mesa de Akane, se movió suavemente del agarre de Ukyo y señalándole el pupitre, la miró más confundido.

-¿Has visto a Akane?.

La joven se cruzó de brazos y curvando sus labios, le negó con la cabeza. No podía creer que él le preguntará por Akane cuando ella se encontraba abrazándolo. Gruñó y le dio la espalda para alejarse de él, definitivamente no podía perdonar ese insulto y por culpa de eso, la comida que le había traído debía esperar. Ranma siguió con la mirada los movimientos de Ukyo y en vez de afectarle el extraño comportamiento de su amiga, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía el pupitre.

Y una fugaz idea pasó por su mente a mucha velocidad.

Dio dos pasos hacía atrás y decidió salir del aula con la esperanza de poder encontrarla y evitar que el miedo seguirá floreciendo con más fuerza. Pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta, el profesor se presentó ante ellos y vio como esa frustración comenzaba a devorarlo con ferocidad. Tragó saliva y anduvo hacía su mesa, desvió su mirada hacía Ukyo pero la respuesta de la joven fue de ignorancia.

Y se desplomó en su asiento con rabia.

-_"¡Maldita sea, ¿en dónde se ha metido Akane?!"..-_gruñó al pensar en ella.

Mientras tanto la lluvia había dejado de caer en Nerima, pero Akane seguía en el banco. Inconsciente a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, tembló ligeramente al ver una sombra detrás suya y desviando su mirada vio con extrañeza, como un joven con gafas y coleta, le tendía la mano con amabilidad.

-¡Pero Akane, estás empapada!..-exclamó el joven con horror..-¿no vas al instituto?.

-¿Me conoce?..-preguntó extrañada por el tono de voz.

El joven alzó una ceja con perplejidad e inclinándose con más confianza hacía su rostro, levantó su mano y ante ese movimiento, Akane cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí misma, volviendo a dejar al joven más confundido. Se inclinó hasta su altura y levantándole el rostro, le miró a los ojos con cariño, pasó su mano por su frente y apartó el pequeño río de sangre que brotaba de ahí.

-¿Te has caído?..-le preguntó con más dulzura..-supongo que el golpe te ha echo perder algo de memoria, pero tranquila que volverá, solo serán unos minutos..-la levantó del banco y abrazándola..-será mejor que te lleve a la consulta y te revise mejor, y de paso llamaré a tu casa, no es conveniente que te quedes aquí.

-¿Por qué es usted tan amable?.

El joven río pensadamente y con una gota de sudor.

-Lo siento, me llamo Tofú y soy el médico del pueblo y de tu familia desde hace mucho tiempo..-le acarició los cabellos..-ya estás a salvo Akane.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! muchás gracias por la buena acogida que ha tenido el fic, aunque ahora que se acercan las fiestas me va a costar actualizarlo tan seguidamente, pero es que con tantos días libres y tantos días de celebraciones, tengo la cabeza en otro sitio.**

**¿Ha perdido momentáneamente la memoria Akane o volverá a aparecer?, ¿sabrá Ranma lo que le ha ocurrido?.**

**Nuevamente muchas gracias por la acogida de mi nueva historia. Saludos y gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sin recuerdos.**

**Capítulo 3.**

**Regreso**

El doctor Tofu se dirigió hacía la habitación en donde se encontraba Akane reposando, abrió el pomo de la puerta con suavidad y asomando su cabeza, vio como la joven contemplaba el exterior por las ventanas, sonrió con dulzura y carraspeando con fuerza, consiguió atraer su atención.

Akane le sonrió y extendiendo las manos, el doctor depositó una taza de café humeante. Lo dirigió hacía sus labios y bebiendo parte de su contenido, se pasó la lengua por el contorno de su boca para quitarse con inocencia la marca de su bebida. Tofu sonrió con más cariño y colocando una mano en su frente la miro fijamente.

-No tienes fiebre Akane..-agarro una silla y se sentó..-¿seguro qué estás bien?.

-Claro doctor Tofu..-comentó ilusionada la joven..-aunque..-ensombreció su rostro..-no me acuerdo de nada, ¿enserio qué me has visto sentada en el banco debajo de la lluvia?..-alzó una ceja con confusión.

Ante el asentimiento del doctor, un extraño pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo. No se acordaba de nada y había despertado o había recobrado la compostura en la habitación de la clínica. Y escuchar la explicación de su amigo no le había ayudado en nada, a esa laguna invisible que había cubierto su memoria. Apretó con fuerza la taza y agachó su rostro con pesadumbre.

Tofu emitió una leve sonrisa de consuelo y colocando su mano en el hombro de la joven, atrajo su atención.

-No te preocupes Akane..-mintió con dulzura..-recuerda que te has caído y un golpe en la cabeza puede afectar.

-Ya pero..-desvió su mirada hacía la ventana..-no es la primera vez que me golpeo la cabeza.

Y suspiró con resignación, las palabras del doctor no habían ayudado nada y sentía que había perdido algo importante en el momento de estar desconectada del mundo, se llevó nuevamente la taza a sus labios y continuó bebiendo su contenido, aunque su cabeza estaba vagando por otros lugares.

Escucharon el sonido del timbre y el doctor alzó la vista y sonrió, se levantó de la silla y le acarició los cabellos mientras abandonaba la habitación.

-He llamado a casa y me han dicho que vendrían a buscarte.

-Perfecto..-murmuro con desgana.

-Tranquila..-le guiñó el ojo..-solo debes reposar y descansar, ya verás como mañana vuelves a estar bien.

Y tras decir eso cerró la puerta suavemente para dejarla en la más completa soledad. Volvió a desviar su mirada hacía la ventana y su mirada vacía seguía fija en algún punto. Su piel se erizó al escuchar un sonido y mirando de reojo hacía atrás, comprobó como se encontraba sola. Curvó sus labios con desesperación y riendo con inocencia.

-Ya estoy imaginando cosas.

Miró su taza y se bebió lo que quedaba en ella, la colocó encima de la mesita y aspirando con fuerza, se dirigió hacía la puerta para poder irse a su casa. Levantó su mano hacía el pomo y cuando iba a girarlo se detuvo nuevamente, sintió como su piel se erizaba con más ansías y desviando su mirada hacía atrás, comprobó como una sombra se encontraba detrás suya. Tragó saliva y siguió pendiente de esa figura para poder ver algún movimiento por su parte, pero en vez de eso, una extraña melodía comenzó a envolverla y cerrando pausadamente sus ojos.

_-"Akane no te vayas, quédate conmigo"_..-escuchó como una voz le suplicaba.

Aflojo el agarre del pomo y quedándose enfrente de esa figura, sonrió para asentir a su petición. Dirigió su mirada a la cama y yendo hacía ella, se tumbó.

-¿No veremos ahí?..-le preguntó adormilada.

-"_Siempre nos veremos en nuestros sueños, pero antes debes olvidar este sitio"_..-esbozó una leve sonrisa a su petición..-"_¿lo harás por mí?"._

Sintió como su mano se pasaba por su mejilla y la acariciaba, sentía como una gran carga la colapsaba y cerrando definitivamente los ojos, aunque antes de quedar completamente inconsciente al mundo real. Los labios de ese invasor se detuvieron en los suyos.

-"_Te quiero Akane, ¿tú me quieres a mí?"_

Pero jamás obtuvo la respuesta que tanto esperaba.

o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0

Cada segundo desviaba su mirada hacía el reloj que había en la pared y con más rabia, comprobaba como el tiempo pasaba con lentitud. Su pie golpeaba con fuerza el suelo y llevándose la mano a su boca, comenzó a morderse las uñas. Los nervios le estaban consumiendo y deseaba que acabará pronto la primera clase, para irse de la escuela y buscarla.

Sentía como la sensación de inestabilidad le estaba abordando cada vez con más fuerza, cambió la dirección de su mirada y la deposito en la ventana, aspiró con fuerza e intento calmarse, pero cada vez que lo hacía, no podía evitar que pasará fugazmente el rostro de ella.

-¿Ranma?..-escuchó la voz femenina de su compañera.

Ladeo su rostro hacía Ukyo para verla confusa por su actitud, masculló algo inteligible y le giró el rostro. Y ante esta acción no se percató del dolor que se había reflejado en el rostro de la joven.

_-"¿Y si Akane está en peligro? ó ¿se ha tropezado y está inconsciente?"_..-meneó la cabeza con rabia..-_"a lo mejor está en casa y yo me estoy preocupando por nada"_.

Escuchó como el timbre comenzó a sonar y recogiendo todas sus cosas, se colocó la mochila a un lado y salió corriendo, sin despedirse en ningún momento de Ukyo, que observó como el dueño de su corazón se iba sin despedirse. Agachó su cabeza y juntó sus manos, aspiró con fuerza las ganas que tenía de gemir de frustración y cerró los ojos para evitar que alguna lágrima resbalará por sus ojos.

Ranma saltó por la ventana del instituto y se encaminó hacía la salida, debía ir a buscar a Akane y primero tenía que detenerse en casa. Era el único punto que sabía que ella podría ir con seguridad. Respiraba acaloradamente y notaba como sus pulsaciones subían a mayores niveles, y estar nervioso por culpa de ella no le ayudaba en nada.

Su instinto le alertó de algo y se detuvo en seco, ladeó su rostro de un lado hacía otro y curvando sus labios, sintió algo extraño. Tenía la sensación de que era observado o mejor dicho, estudiado con detenimiento y eso le agobia. Suspiró con resignación y encogió los hombros, debía dejar esas cosas para otro momento y concentrarse en la búsqueda de Akane.

o0oo0oo0oo o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0

"_Abrió los brazos para permitir la entrada del aire que la estaba envolviendo y cerrando los ojos, amplió su sonrisa. Se sentía libre y feliz, deseaba saber que esta sensación jamás se desvanecería de su lado._

_Alzó su mirada hacía arriba para ver la silueta de él y con más ilusión que antes, se tiró a sus brazos para poder ser correspondida a esta caricia que tanto anhelaba. Se sintió colmada de cariño y esa mano que tantas veces la habían acariciado en muchos momentos, se detuvo en su cabello para masajearlo._

_-Akane._

_Se alejó de él y mirándole con amor._

_-¿Podrás quererme?..-tembló al escuchar la palabra y suspiró con anhelo al reconocer su significado..-todo lo que me interesa está justo enfrente mía._

_Bajó su rostro y con ello sus ojos se cerraron, ojala fuera tan fácil pero...,se mordió los labios al saber que podía haber otra cosa dominando su corazón y que ella misma sabía con claridad. Sintió como esa mano se depositaba en su mentón y la obligaba a verle directamente._

_-¿Hay alguien amada?._

_-No..-titubeó..-aunque no lo sé, realmente no sé lo que siento._

_Le vio sonreír y pasando la mano por sus ojos con delicadeza, se cerraron sin que pudiera evitar esa acción. Se desplomó en los brazos del joven y besando cada parte de su rostro._

_-No te preocupes Akane..-su rostro se contrajo..-yo evitaré que cualquier obstáculo se interponga entre nosotros."_

Abrió perezosamente los ojos para encontrarse con toda su familia. Se estiró y antes de sentirse totalmente satisfecha por realizar esa acción, una masa se adueño de ella para abrazarla con fuerza. Sintió como ese rostro se restregaba con el suyo y cohibida por esa sensación tan extraña, lo apartó de su lado con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Y notó como un extraño vacío se adueñaba en su interior.

**Continuará**.

Hola, actualización rápida. Bueno al menos para mí lo es, ya que ando liada y actualizo de vez en cuando algunos fics que tengo pendientes.

Ha vuelto la memoria de Akane pero..¿hasta cuanto? y ¿quién es ese joven?.

Gracias a los reviews a : Killina88,artic-monk,yarm,lywen y virychan por estar pendientes del fic.

Nos vemos y saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sin recuerdos**

**Capítulo 4.**

**Ausente**

En el trayecto de vuelta a su casa, los brazos protectores de su padre estaban en su cintura y ella estaba más aferrada a ese cuerpo masculino, y aunque podía escuchar la conversación que había entre Gemna y su progenitor, en su mente solo se removía el vacío. Sabía que algo le había ocurrido antes, pero su mente no quería ayudarla a recordar ese instante.

Se llevó una mano a su pecho al notar un brinco con fuerza, no quería ni imaginarse que toda esta confusión que sentía se debía al golpe de esta mañana o al echo de escuchar siempre una música cuando algo malo le ocurría, sonrió con inocencia al pensar eso. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba con más claridad, siempre aparecía esa misma melodía cuando algo la devolvía al vacío. Sus pasos de detuvieron al notar la presión que ejercía alguien sobre ella y alzando su rostro vio la expresión preocupada de su adorado padre.

-Akane, ¿te encuentras bien?.

Alzó una ceja sin comprender el motivo de su preocupación y elevando su mirada vio como Genma también asentía a la pregunta de su amigo.

-¿Por qué lo dices papá?.

Vio como su padre pasaba delicadamente su mano por su rostro y le acariciaba con cariño, en cuanto volvió a tener la vista más despejada, agachó su rostro y suspiro con melancolía.

-Tú cara está muy pálida y me preocupa..-dijo con suavemente..-será mejor que te lleve en brazos y así evitas hacer ejercicios innecesarios.

Akane se cruzó de brazos y con el rostro sonrojado por la proposición de su padre, dio dos pasos hacía atrás y cerró los ojos para evitar que todo se volviera más borroso, esa acción había descolocado un poco a su cuerpo y este había respondido con una pequeña sacudida. Soun alzó su mano hacía su hija pero está le negó con la cabeza.

-¡No papá!..-exclamó con vergüenza..-¡puedo caminar yo sola, no hace falta que me lleves en brazos!..-curvó sus labios..-no soy una niña pequeña.

-Pero estás desvalida..-corrigió Soun con una sonrisa, y bufando con desesperación se colocó las manos en la cintura..-está bien, no te llevaré en brazos pero al menos apóyate en mí.

La joven asintió a regañadientes y volvió a sentir la calor emanar del cuerpo de su padre, aunque nunca lo confesará le encantaba sentirse reconfortada por su padre, cerró los ojos y sonrió con dulzura para seguir experimentando la sensación única que desprendía el cuerpo de su adorado padre.

_-"Akane, ¡elígeme a mí!"_

Todo su cuerpo tembló al escuchar esa voz en el interior de su mente y doblando las rodillas cayó al suelo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y comenzaba a gemir con frustración. Soun se asustó e inclinándose a la altura de su pequeña, elevó sus manos a las de la joven y sujetándolas con fuerza.

-¡Akane, ¿qué tienes?!..-comenzó a llamarla con pánico..-¿qué te pasa?.

-¡Papá me duele!..-exclamó entre dientes.

-¿El qué te duele Akane?..-volvió a insistir más aterrado, notó la mano de su amigo en su hombro y desviando su mirada hacía él, tragó saliva con nerviosismo..-¡busca al Dr Tofú Genma!..-le ordenó con ferocidad.

Genma asintió a la orden de Soun y acariciando los cabellos de la joven, se despidió de ellos para salir corriendo hacía la consulta del Dr. Tofú. En cuanto Soun perdió de vista a su amigo, volvió a desviar su mirada hacía su hija y atrayéndola hasta su pecho, la abrazó con fuerza mientras le acariciaba la espalda, quería transmitirle paz al cuerpo dañado de su pequeña y el saber que él no podía hacer nada, a parte de contemplar el dolor reflejado en el semblante de su niña le estaba matando por dentro.

La cogió en brazos y entre el temblor de su hija y el nerviosismo de él mismo, salió corriendo hacía su casa. Debía respirar con tranquilidad durante el trayecto y debía ordenar correctamente a su cuerpo a seguir el ritmo y no dar un paso en falso. Estaba convencido que si se dejaba dominar completamente por los nervios y el terror su hija podría salir más lastimada de lo que ya estaba.

o0o0o0 o0o0o0 o0o0o0

Golpeó la piedra que había en su camino y miró cautelosamente todo lo de su alrededor. La última vez que recordaba haberla visto había sido aquí y ahora solo se encontraba él. Cruzó sus brazos y curvó sus labios con desgana, debía seguir buscando a Akane y así dejar que su cuerpo se tranquilizará por los fantamas del miedo.

Se llevó ambas manos detrás de su nuca y siguió caminando, le desagradaba desconocer el paradero de Akane, por que si no la encontraba sus miedos seguirían atacándolo con dureza y no quería experimentar esa sensación nunca más. Su piel se erizó al sentir como el aire frío rozaba su mejilla y atrayendo sus manos a su boca, expulsó aire para calentarlas.

-Si me hubiera traído guantes..-susurro con rabia..-pero por culpa de Akane íbamos con la hora justa..-apretó con fuerza sus labios..-¡¿dónde demonios estás?!.

-Fuera de combate.

Chasqueó la lengua al escuchar esa voz y desviando ligeramente su mirada hacía atrás, se asombro de ver una sombra oscura detrás suya. Y en ningún momento se movió para encararlo de frente, podía oler el aroma que envolvía a su visita y reconoció el olor con algo de pánico, tragó saliva y haciendo un leve movimiento para poder verlo con más claridad, notó como algo se apretaba con fuerza en su espalda y ante ese gesto se mantuvo quieto, aunque sin dejar de observarle.

-No te muevas muchacho..-sentenció la sombra..-da igual que te gires, no me vas a ver..-Ranma entrecerró su mirada al escuchar el tono burlón de su visita..-tu vista humana es demasiado débil para mí.

Ranma iba a responderle ante esa burla sobre sus cualidades cuando una música comenzó a envolverlo por completo, todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta por un posible ataque de su invasor, pero en ningún momento advirtió que intentará hacer ese movimiento. Lo único que podía hacer, era estar paralizado y esperar el momento indicado para demostrarle a ese iluso que no lo subestimará de esa manera tan hipócrita.

-¿Quién eres?..-preguntó Ranma con rabia.

-¿Yo?..-vio el movimiento de señalarse a sí mismo..-soy alguien.

Un pequeña gota de sudor resbaló por su frente al escuchar su respuesta. Nuevamente sintió como ese viento helado se clavaba en su cuerpo con rabia, sentía como sus músculos se estaban paralizando y mirando con frustración a su adversario, solo pudo deslumbrar una sonrisa totalmente blanca. Se abrazó para entrar en calor y evitar que su cuerpo se congelará.

-Lo siento muchacho pero hay que eliminar los obstáculos del camino..-dijo con inocencia..-no tengo nada en contra tuya, pero ante ese sentimiento está el proteger aquello que está lastimado y necesita ser reparado con cariño.

-¿De qué hablas?..-preguntó con dolor Ranma al caer al suelo de rodillas.

-De aquello a lo que no se tiene en cuenta hasta que se pierde..-susurro con pasividad. En ese momento alzó su vista al aire y asintiendo a la melodía que frotaba alrededor de los dos..-espero que me perdones pero debo ir a visitar a mi amada..-apoyó la mano en la cabeza de Ranma y juntando energía la llevó directamente a su cerebro para conseguir el grito de espanto del luchador..-te enseñaré aquello que has perdido y he encontrado yo.

La mirada de Ranma se volvió vacía y el único movimiento que había en su cuerpo, era su respiración agitada por la visión que estaba presenciando en el interior de su cabeza. Veía aquello que estaba a punto de perder y la ignorancia de la persona afectada ante ese destino, observaba como un espectador el declive de su estado a uno más insignificante y después de eso, la muerte de la persona afectada. Su cuerpo respondió al silencio de sí mismo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, para apartar esas imágenes de su interior, su boca estaba reseca y su garganta esta vacía y neutralizada ante un nuevo arranque de voz.

Su instinto le obligaba a obtener nuevamente el control de su cuerpo por completo, pero sus intentos de obedecer aquello que se mandaba a sí mismo se hacía imposible. Sus manos se iban apretando con más fuerza a su cabeza, para evitar seguir sufriendo de esa manera tan inhumana.

Y entonces..,salió un grito de guerra.

-¡AKANEEE!.

o0o0o0 o0o0o0 o0o0o0

Soun tumbó a su hija en la cama y tapándole completamente, le acarició la frente para poder aliviar algo de ese dolor. Vio la blancura de su rostro adornada con una sonrisa dulce, se acercó a ella y besándole la punta de la nariz.

-Estaré aquí pequeña mía..-le dijo con cariño..-si necesitas algo, haz sonar la campanilla que te he traído..-le apartó algunos cabellos de su rostro..-no importa que hora sea ni cuando, así que no te reprimas.

Akane asintió a las palabras de su progenitor y cerrando los ojos, se dejó embriagar por la sensación tan placentera. Deseaba descansar y recuperar el ritmo de su vida, quería recordar los huecos vacíos que había en su cabeza y creía que descansando obtendría su deseo. Notó como la mano de su padre se había apartado de su frente y escuchando el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, se sintió más tranquila.

No quería preocupar a su padre.

_-"Elígeme a mí"._

-¿A tí?..-preguntó Akane al abrir los ojos y comprobó como estaba sola en su habitación, curvó sus labios con extrañeza y elevando su mirada hacía la ventana, intentó ver la sombra de esa voz pero nuevamente se confirmaba que seguía estando sola..-¿Elegir a quién?.

-"_A mí"._

Sintió como su piel se erizaba y levantándose de la cama, bajó su cabeza hacía el hueco que había entre la cama y el suelo, pero nuevamente seguía estando sola. Tragó saliva con pánico.

-Tengo miedo..-dijo al abrazarse.

-"_¿De mí?"_

Y asintió a la pregunta que se había formulado a su alrededor.

-_"Boba, jamás te haría daño alguno..,¿no ves que eres el motor que impulsa mi corazón?, te he esperado desde hace mucho tiempo y sin tí, nunca hubiera existido"._

Alargó su mano hacía la campanilla que había en su mesita y con los ojos llorosos, la cogió y comenzó a moverla con fuerza. Quería escuchar la voz de alguien y no seguir oyendo la voz de su interior. Sentía pánico al pensar que todo este juego era un producto de su imaginación y no quería seguir escuchando aquella voz tan dulce pero a la vez aterradora.

-Lo siento..-soltó al echarse a llorar.

**Continuará.**

Hola, antes que nada FELIZ NAVIDAD, he echo una actualización especial ya que creo que dejaré de hacerlo hasta que pasen estás fiestas. A decir verdad estoy más concentrada en ellas que en actualizaciones, lo siento. Pero os aseguro que volveré y veréis el final de este fic, que para ese momento, aún queda tiempo.

Ese "enamorado" ha atacado a Ranma y ahora está con Akane, ¿qué busca de ella? y sobretodo..¿quién es?.

Muchas gracias a Lyrwen, Arctic-monk, Riot999, Ami y Viry-chan por sus reviews. Nos vemos y saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sin recuerdos**

**Capítulo 5.**

**Borrando recuerdos.**

La noche había caído en Nerima y Soun se encontraba sentado en la cama de su pequeña mientras le acariciaba los cabellos. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el cuerpo inerte de la joven y suspiró con pánico al no encontrar la lógica de su estado. Ni siquiera el Doctor Tofú había descubierto nada, tan solo había comentado lo que parecía más natural.

"_Seguramente sea producto del golpe de esta mañana, dejémosle unos días y si vemos que no mejora, entonces habrá que preocuparse"_ había explicado con calma el joven y aunque deseaba creerle, algo dentro de él le estaba indicando que las palabras del buen doctor no eran ciertas. Arrugó su nariz al sentir un cosquilleo cerca de sus ojos y es que las ganas de llorar se habían vuelto irresistible para él. Se inclinó pausadamente y depositó un beso en la frente de su hija.

-Estaré cerca Akane por si me necesitas..-le susurró con cariño.

Se levantó de la cama al tragar saliva compulsivamente y meneando la cabeza decidió salir de la habitación, debía dejarla descansar y mañana todo se vería pero estaba seguro de sí mismo que no pegaría ojo esta noche, ante todo estaba el bienestar de su hija pequeña. Abrió el pomo de la puerta para encontrarse a Genma apoyado en la pared y durmiendo profundamente, emitió una dulce sonrisa y se alejó del cuerpo dormido de su amigo. Por lo menos estaba seguro que él estaría alerta ante un posible ataque de su hija.

Bajo las escaleras para encontrarse a Kassumi parada enfrente de la puerta de la entrada, podía verla preocupada por algo y suspirando con desgana, se acercó a ella, colocó su mano en el hombro de su primogénita y está se giró para encarar a su padre personalmente.

-¿Qué ocurre Kassumi?.

-Ranma..-susurro preocupada..-aún no ha vuelto y me preocupa..-se cruzó de brazos..-nunca tarda tanto en llegar a casa y sobretodo, nunca se pierde una de mis cenas.

Soun encogió los hombros y emitiendo una sonrisa.

-Estará peleándose con alguien o en la casa de alguna de sus prometidas..-ladeo su rostro con pasividad..-ya lo conoces, no hay que preocuparse indebidamente por él.

-Si tú lo dices papá..-finalizó Kassumi al mirar de reojo la entrada, esperando ver la llegada del joven.

o0o0o0 o0o0o o0o0o

El viento seguía flotando por el aire y en más de una ocasión rebotaba contra el cuerpo adormilado de Ranma, la sensación de frío no penetraba en su piel y aunque tendría que reaccionar ante esa sensación, su cuerpo seguía ausente de todo.

Nada parecía perturbar su sueño obligado y parecía más concentrado en ver la oscuridad que le carcomía cada vez más.

Una mano pasó por sus cabellos mojados y helados por las temperaturas, y al momento se alejó de su cabeza para coger una flauta y colocándosela en los labios comenzó a entonar nuevamente esa música tan melódica. Sus ojos azules como el mismo color de la esperanza, pero que esta vez el color no significaba esa fuente de ilusión, estaban profundamente clavado en el cuerpo inmóvil de Ranma.

La música envolvía el cuerpo del luchador y eso era el objetivo.

-"_Ranma Sautome sigue durmiendo hasta que tu cuerpo te diga para y entonces despierta y olvida todo, nada ha ocurrido y todo ha ocurrido, por que pronto Akane Tendo vendrá a mí y tú no podrás hacer nada por evitarlo".._sonrió con malicia ante sus palabras y suspirando con melancolía.."_olvida el dolor de Akane y concéntrate en tí mismo como siempre has echo, no cambies."_

Durante unos segundos la música siguió englobando a Ranma y en cuanto finalizó el ruido fascinante que rodeaba su cuerpo, abrió pesadamente los ojos y gruñó con fuerza. Sus músculos estaban entumecidos y levantándose completamente helado, comenzó a masajearse los brazos para poder entrar en calor, pero desgraciadamente, su cuerpo parecía hielo.

-¡Que frío!..-exclamó confuso..-¿Qué hago tirado en el suelo?..-alzó una ceja curioso por su pregunta, ladeo su rostro a varios lados y comprobó estupefacto que se encontraba solo en la calle..-¿y Akane?..-curvó sus labios..-¿me ha dejado tirado en la calle?.

Comenzó a caminar con dificultad y palpándose los brazos para entrar en calor, siguió avanzando con una extraña sensación de olvido. El vaho salía de sus labios y el aturdimiento se reflejaba en su rostro, nunca había perdido el conocimiento si no había alguna lucha por medio, pero si había combatido contra alguien, lo más normal es que sintiera dolor en su rostro o cuerpo por culpa de algún golpe, pero solo sentía el frío inyectado dentro de sus huesos. Tragó saliva y carraspeó al sentir la garganta totalmente reseca.

-Creo que mañana estaré enfermo..-se animó pesadamente..-no es bueno dormir en el suelo y más con este desagradable tiempo.

Y bajo el manto del frío continuó caminando, simpre siendo vigilado por ese ladrón de recuerdos.

o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o

"_La nieve caía sobre su cuerpo y ladeando su rostro, alzaba las manos para atrapar los copos que caían al suelo, emitió una amplia sonrisa y cerró los ojos, mientras daba vueltas._

_Se sentía como una niña pequeña y disfrutaba de esa sensación. Y nuevamente esa música volvió a sonar y abriendo completamente sus ojos, vio a esa persona. Era la primera vez que el manto de la oscuridad dejaba ver sus ojos azules y era realmente hermosos, aunque inconscientemente se le hacía familiar esa mirada._

_-Tú..-susurró Akane._

_-Si, yo mismo..-sonrió el mencionado y nuevamente el manto de la oscuridad le permitió ver su sonrisa._

_-¿Has sido tú quién me ha llamado antes?..-preguntó curiosa._

_-Por supuesto Akane mía, ¿Quién más te llamaría?._

_Dudó unos momentos de las palabras de su visita y avanzando hasta él, contempló como retrocedía dos pasos y esto la incómodo. Antes se había mostrado tan abierto ante ella, que ahora se mostraba reservado, su mirada se entristeció._

_-No pienses que te rehusó Akane mía, es algo básico para seguir avanzando más en esta relación..-le guiñó un ojo ante el sonrojo de la joven..-has avanzando muchos pasos para permitir que la oscuridad te muestre parte de mi rostro y temo que si sigues viéndome me rechaces, no soy hermoso pero tampoco horroroso._

_-¿Entonces?..-insistió la joven._

_-Para ver mi rostro debes abandonar tu mundo y sobretodo debes rendirte ante esta nueva realidad..¿lo harías por mí?..-preguntó ansioso..-¿hay alguien que te até en tu mundo?._

_Akane se llevó una mano a su cabeza e intentó pensar en alguien, pero su cabeza estaba completamente vacía y solo había sitio para su visita de ojos azules, alzó una ceja con confusión y sintió un peso extraño dentro de su corazón brotar con fuerza, ¿Acaso tenía a alguien afuera?, apretó con fuerza sus puños y negó con la cabeza, si tuviera a alguien ella lo recordaría._

_-Te éligo a ti..-soltó convencida..-por que nadie gobierna mi corazón, si no, sabría quién es._

_Nuevamente la sonrisa se adueño de ese rostro oscuro y asintiendo a las palabras de la joven, avanzó con cautela hacía ella._

_-Poco a poco irás olvidándolos a todos Akane..-susurro cariñosamente..-sé que es un gran sacrificio, pero vital para permanecer juntos._

_Y nuevamente asintió a esas palabras."_

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y la primera persona que sus ojos captaron fue el rostro aliviado de Kassumi.

-¡Ranma!..-exclamó con felicidad la joven..-estaba preocupada por tí.

-¿Enserio?..-alzó las cejas curioso al colgar la chaqueta en el ropero..-me has sorprendido..-sonrió y ladeando su rostro, curvó sus labios con asombro..-¿y los demás, dónde están?.

Vio como Kassumi bajaba su vista al suelo y suspirando melancólicamente.

-Akane está mala..-le explicó ante el pasivismo del joven..-esta mañana se ha desmayado y el doctor Tofú la ha encontrado desorientada en el parque, ahora está descansando.

Ranma se estiró ante la explicación de la joven y bostezando ruidosamente, se alejó sin detenerse a seguir escuchando las palabras de ella. Kassumi abrió la boca perpleja por la ignorancia del joven luchador ante el mal que habitaba el cuerpo de su hermana pequeña, y mordiéndose los labios, decidió seguirle para exigir un motivo a su conducta, pero en cuanto estaba por alcanzarlo, el joven abrió la puerta del baño y se metió dentro, ignorando nuevamente el dolor que eso le causaba a la hermana mayor.

-Ranma..-susurro dolorosamente.

**Continuará.**

**Holas, por fin su actualización.**

**El hechizo que ha echado sobre Ranma, ha tenido efecto y todo lo relacionado con Akane lo ignora por completo, y ella ha elegido al joven misterioso, ¿quién salvará a Akane?.**

**Gracias por los reviews a :Killina88,amii,trekumy y viry chan. Nos vemos y saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sin recuerdos.**

**Capítulo 6.**

**Frialdad.**

_Una semana después...._

Bufó con desesperación y se masajeó la sien, llevaba varios días mirando el expediente de Akane Tendo y en ningún momento encontró nada extraño en su cuerpo, le había echo pruebas y todas había salido perfectas y aún así el estado de la joven empeoraba cada día.

Incluso había perdido parte de su memoria y en ocasiones no sabía quién era las personas que estaban a su lado y eso le dolía mucho. Su rostro siempre tan lleno de vida se había vuelto más pálido y las ojeras adornaban sus hermosos ojos. Levantó su mirada hacía la ventana para relajarse un poco y se quitó las gafas para rasgarse los ojos. Llevaba varios días sin dormir profundamente, desde que Akane había comenzado a tener problemas y ahora su cuerpo comenzaba a exigirle una parada.

Bostezó ruidosamente y desviando su mirada hacía su cama esbozó una sonrisa. Debía dormir un poco y de esta manera podría seguir investigando alguna solución.

o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o

Abrió los ojos con rapidez y pegando un brinco hacía atrás se abrazó a sí misma mientras observaba como la persona que tenía delante de ella le miraba con ternura, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y se mordía los labios con nerviosismo. Sus ojos siempre tan alegres y llenos de vida, ahora eran sustituidos por el pánico. Parecía un pobre animal asustado de un depredador.

Suspiró con amargura y levantando lentamente su mano para dirigirla hacía la joven.

-Tranquila Akane..-habló con cariño..-soy tu padre, Soun..¿puedes recordarme?..-vio como su hija le negaba con los ojos humedecidos..-no pasa nada mi amor, ya verás como en unos minutos me reconocerás.

Akane veía como pavor como esa mano se acercaba y pegándose con más fuerza a la pared volvió a temblar. De su garganta salió un pequeño gemido y eso fue como una bofetada para su cara. Soun se mordió los labios y alejando su mano para evitar el contacto con su amada hija, se levantó y dio dos pasos hacía atrás, mientras sentía como su corazón se iba resquebrajando a cada instante.

Le dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Tienes hambre Akane?..-nuevamente su hija le negaba con la cabeza..-cuando tengas hambre toca la campanita y yo vendré enseguida, ¿podrás recordar eso?.

Akane seguía pendiente de las palabras de su padre y aunque debería haberle respondido, sus labios no se movieron y siguió petrificada contra la pared a la espera de que ese _extraño_ se fuera de su vista. Soun suspiró con impotencia y guiñándole un ojo, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. En cuanto estuvo afuera se apoyó contra ella y alzando su vista al techo sus ojos se nublaron, para soltar todo el torrencial de lágrimas que estaba guardando desde hacía mucho tiempo, sus piernas le fallaron y comenzó a caer al suelo.

Y ahí rompió a llorar con amargura.

-Mi Akane linda..-sus manos acabaron tapando su rostro.

Sintió como una mano se aferraba con fuerza en su hombro y levantando su vista hacía ese lado vio la mirada comprensiva de su buen amigo.

Mientras tanto Ranma permanecía sentado en el salón con una bandeja de galletas y observando la televisión con atención, en ningún momento había preguntado por la joven y aunque eso comenzaba a molestar a toda la familia, ninguno le había dirigido la palabra. Se llevó una galleta a la boca y la mordió con fuerza, llevaba unos días que se sentía incómodo en su hogar y no entendía la extraña actitud de todos los miembros de su familia, ninguno le hablaba si no era necesario y en muchas ocasiones había observado perplejo como los ojos de Soun le acusaban de un delito.

Su barriga comenzó a hacer ruido y curvando sus labios con desgana se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió hacía la cocina, alzó la pequeña cortina y observó como Kassumi estaba a absorta mientras removía la sopa que estaba haciendo, se apoyó en el marco de la entrada y con los brazos cruzados entrecerró su mirada.

-¿Qué hay para comer?..-preguntó seriamente.

La hermana mayor le observó de reojo y para sorpresa suya vio un destello de rabia. Arrugó la frente con molestia y avanzando hacía la siempre y encantadora Kassumi, pero que ahora no se parecía en nada a la chica que conocía, apretó con fuerza las puños.

-¿Tienes algo en mi contra?..-preguntó molesto..-me está fastidiando mucho vuestras miradas, ¿os he echo algo?.

Kassumi tembló y mordiéndose los labios se giró bruscamente para cruzarse de brazos y observar con asco al joven de la trenza, y nuevamente este gesto le sorprendió más que nada por que la persona que se mostraba así era Kassumi. La hermana avanzó y alzando su mano, le pegó una cachetada en la mejilla dejándolo más perplejo.

-¡¡Eres un imbécil Ranma!!..-sus ojos estaba abnegados de lágrimas..-¡¡mi hermana está arriba enferma y tú no muestras interés alguno!!..-se mordió los labios con furia y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, y sin poder evitar la siguiente acción comenzó a resbalarse por el cuerpo de Ranma..-Akane, mi hermana pequeña..-sus sollozos se iban haciendo más ruidosos.

La hermana Tendo se llevó sus manos hacía su rostro y comenzó a bajarlo con lentitud mientras Ranma la observaba confuso por su gesto. No entendía nada de la actitud de la joven y bajando su rostro.

-No sé de que me hablas Kassumi..-dijo pausadamente..-haces una montaña de arena por tan poca cosa, ella está agotada y no hay que preocuparse tanto..-abrió los brazos mientras Kassumi le observaba asombrada por su frialdad..-¿ves cómo yo no me preocupo?..-comenzó a negar con la cabeza y sonriendo..-¡sois unos exagerados!..-se cruzó de brazos y curvando sus labios..-¡no deberías haberme golpeado, me has defraudado!.

Gruñó con frialdad y despidiéndose de la hermana mayor salió de la cocina, mientras la mujer seguía en el suelo y temblaba ante la actitud egoísta del joven, jamás se había comportado de esa manera y ahora esas acciones tan frías estaban afectando a la familia.

-¿Por qué Ranma?.

El joven volvió al salón y sentándose en el mismo lugar que antes, clavó su mirada indiferente hacía la televisión.

o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o

Mientras tanto Akane estaba sentada en la silla que tenía enfrente de la ventana y absorta en las imágenes que veía de la calle, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y se mordió los labios con fuerza, sabía que algo raro le estaba pasando y cuando su padre se dirigía a ella no podía reconocerlo aunque sintiera que era alguien especial. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por sus ojos para quitarse el resto de lágrimas que estaban brotando de su interior.

Se sentía como una prisionera en su propio cuerpo, como si no fuera ella en algunos momentos aunque estuviera presente y parecía que alguien se adueñaba de su cuerpo y no podía hacer nada.

-¿Y Ranma, dónde está?..-se preguntó dolorosamente.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía y lo extrañaba, desde que algo se había adueñado de su cuerpo él no se había acercado a verla y eso era muy raro por que jamás actuaba de esa manera.

-Él no vendrá..-le respondió una voz a su espalda.

Akane se giró lentamente y con una sonrisa enorme se levantó de la silla para abrazar a su padre. Quería sentise segura y él era la persona más adecuada por que sabía que nadie se interpondría entre ellos.

Soun la abrazó y acariciando suavemente su cabello, aspiró con fuerza su debilidad para evitar flojer delante de su pequeña.

-Papá..-levantó su rostro..-¿qué me ocurre?.

-No lo sé cariño..-le contestó dulcemente..-pero debes saber que tú padre estará ahí para solucionarlo.

Y nuevamente se volvió a apretar contra el cuerpo de su padre, le quería tanto que estaba segura que a su lado nada podía pasarle, después de todo confiaba plenamente en su querido progenitor.

Y entonces algo comenzo a cambiar dentro de su ella y aunque empezaba a sentirse ausente no quería estropear este momento con su querido padre, pero su deseo se vio estropeado y la oscuridad se hizo la dueña de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se volvieron nuevamente vacíos y alzando su rostro con pavor empujo violentamente a Soun, dio varios pasos hacía atrás y abrazándose a sí misma, comenzó a llorar con desesperación.

Mientras Soun la observaba impotente y destrozado por el cambio brusco de personalidad.

-¡FUERA!..-le gritó.

-Soy tu padre Akane..-se llevó una mano a su pecho..-jamás te haría daño alguno..-avanzó cuidadosamente hacía su hija..-debes confiar en mi.

-¡NO!..-le gritó con más histería..-¡VETE!.

Y aunque sabía que si aceptaba la orden de su hija se estaba alejando más de su pequeña, asintió con desgana y dando varios pasos hacía atrás, notó como su alma quedaba fulminada ante la actitud preocupante de Akane.

-¡DÉJAME!..-se tapó el rostro con las manos.

**Continuará.**

**Holas, por fin su actualización..siento la demora, pero estoy bastante liada.**

**El hechizo del joven sobre Ranma va dando los resultados que esperaba y Akane está perdiendo la memoria, ¿cómo traerán de vuelta a Ranma?.**

**Gracias por los reviews a : lyrwen, viry chan y Killina88 por seguir pendientes.**

**Nos vemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sin recuerdos**

**Capítulo 7.**

**Más ignorancia.**

La noche volvió a caer en Nerima y el doctor Tofú salió de la habitación de la joven, justo en ese momento se encontró con todos los miembros de la familia, inclusive Ranma que permanecía apoyado en la pared con amargura.

El doctor se quitó las gafas y limpiándolas, podía sentir la mirada inquisidora de todos los familiares y aunque era lógica su reacción, sentía deseos de decirles buenas noticias, pero desgraciadamente no había un buen final para toda esta situación. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, justo al ponerse las gafas sus ojos se dirigieron hacía Kassumi y por una vez, no perdió la compostura. Su rostro estaba serio y tragando saliva con nerviosismo, desvió su mirada hacía la destrozada del patriarca de los Tendo.

-¿Qué ocurre Tofú?..-preguntó Soun al avanzar y sujetar los brazos del médico..-¿qué le ocurre a mi pequeña?..-comenzó a zarandearlo bruscamente, pero Genma se acercó y sujetándolo con suavidad consiguió que dejarla de moverle con esa violencia..-por favor..-suplico al caer al suelo pesadamente.

Todos sintieron como se les hacía un nudo en la garganta al ver como Soun se consumía por la extraña enfermedad que tenía Akane, salvo uno. Él bostezó ruidosamente y estirándose con fuerza sintió como todas las miradas iban hacía su dirección.

Kassumi se mordió los labios y Nabiki entrecerró la mirada con maldad, estaban realmente molestas con el joven y deseaban saber por que ignoraba por completo el estado de su hermana pequeña, vale que siempre discutieran, pero eso no era motivo por mostrarse ajeno al dolor que padecía.

-¡Basta Ranma!..-soltó Genma furioso..-¡Akane está mal y tú estás empeñado en actuar de esa manera, ¿no te das cuenta del daño qué estás haciendo?!.

El silencio se hizo en el pasillo y Ranma devolvió su vista hacía su padre. Sentía con la furia comenzaba a hervir de su interior y notaba como toda su familia estaba repudiándolo y eso no era lógico. Él no había echo nada, simplemente estaba seguro de si mismo que Akane saldría de ese bache y que no hacía falta preocuparse por esa tontería, después de todo, la gente se ponía enferma y eso no era un motivo de alarma.

Pero lo que si no entendía era la actitud que la gente tenía con él, para empezar estaba mañana Kassumi le había golpeado, ¡eso mismo! la misma bondad en persona se había atrevido a levantarle la mano y a golpearlo, pero ahora su padre reaccionaba de la misma forma y le gritaba delante de todos..¿Es qué nadie se preocupaba por él?, ¡claro! ahora solo importaba Akane, siempre era lo mismo.

-¡Estoy hasta las narices de todos!..-gritó con rabia al apretar los puños..-¡siempre estáis con el mismo tema y..¿qué hay de mí?!..-se señaló violentamente..-¡yo también estoy sufriendo, nadie me hace caso y me miráis con desprecio!¿Es qué echo algo malo?..-se mordió los labios al mirar la perplejidad reflejada en el rostro de todos..-¡yo no soy el culpable del estado de Akane!..-señaló la puerta..-¡si está enferma es por que habrá echo algo por padecerla, así que no montéis más en cólera y dejarla de atosigarla, solo quiere llamar la atención!.

Kassumi dio un paso mientras su brazo temblaba copiosamente, no podía dar crédito las palabras del joven. Esta siendo un completo egoísta y solo le importaba él, y encima tenía la desfachatez de decir que Akane solo estaba llamando la atención, esas palabras tan acusadoras habían echo mella en todos los miembros de la familia, pero cuando Ranma dirigió su mirada hacía la hermana mayor, vio como la mano del doctor Tofú sujetó suavemente su brazo.

Impediéndole la acción que había echo esta mañana.

-¡¿Qué haces Tofú?!..-le recriminó Kassumi..-¿intentas detenerme, por qué?..-se removió bajo el agarre del médico, pero éste no dejaba de ejercer esa dulce presión..-¿has escuchado sus palabras egoístas?, no merece perdón es más..-volvió a dirigir su vista nublada por las lágrimas hasta el joven..-¡¡vete de MI casa, ahora mismo Ranma Sautome!!.

Ranma abrió los ojos perplejo por la respuesta de la hermana mayor, no podía creer que ella le estuviera echando de la casa y desviando su mirada vio como su padre asentía a la propuesta de la Tendo. Todo su cuerpo tembló con sorpresa al verse ignorado por toda su familia, podía sentir como las miradas de todos se clavaban en su piel y como le estaban acusando de un delito que no había echo.

-¿Pero qué he echo para qué me tratéis de esa forma?..-preguntó con dolor..-no lo entiendo.

-¡¡Eres un idiota!!..-soltó bruscamente Nabiki..-¡¡vete de aquí Ranma y no vuelvas más!!..-se inclinó hacía la altura de su padre y lo abrazó..-¡¡eres un maldito egoísta que no le importa nada salvo él mismo!!.

El joven alzó su cabeza y achicando su mirada curvó sus labios con amargura, si no era querido en este lugar se marcharía.

-Muy bien familia..-comentó con seriedad..-¡iros todos al cuerno, por mi os podéis morir todos!.

Y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo de la presencia de todos. El doctor Tofú achicó la mirada ante las palabras del joven Sautome, pero dejó de prestarle atención cuando Kassumi se derrumbó encima suya. La hermana mayor no aguantó más la tensión y cayó totalmente desmayada en los brazos de su eterno enamorado.

Y los sollozos se hicieron los reyes del lugar.

o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o

Akane comenzó a resbalarse por la puerta de su habitación, había estado escuchando toda la dispuesta que se había formado en el pasillo y con los ojos humedecidos sus manos se dirigieron hacía su rostro. Definitivamente a ese chico no le importaba nada su estado.

No sabía quién era pero su voz se le hacía bastante reconocible y aunque desconocía el nombre del joven, había sentido como algo en su interior se había echo pedazos ante las palabras crueles que le dirigía a ella. Se mordió los labios para evitar que los sollozos comenzarán a salir, no quería tener a ese hombre que decía que era su padre a su lado. Por que aunque no lo reconocía podía leer en sus ojos la frustración de verla en este estado.

_-Te lo dije Akane mía.._-susurró una voz a su lado..-_nadie te quedrá tanto como yo._

Akane bajó las manos de su rostro y viendo a la figura que estaba enfrente suya, sintió como esas manos se colocaban en sus hombros, podía ver esos labios que siempre le mostraban la mejor de las sonrisas, pero que ahora, veían como estaban curvados de dolor. Le amaba con locura.

_-¿Estás preparada para venir conmigo?._

-Si..-susurró con alegría..-¿cuando me iré contigo?.

_-Pronto Akane mía.._-levantó su mano para acariciar su mejilla..-_necesitas estar más débil para acompañarme, ¿lo harás por mí?._

-¡Por supuesto!..-exclamó con deseo..-¿qué debo hacer?.

_-Seguir enfermando y de esta manera vendrás conmigo..-_le cogió de la mano y levantándola del suelo la dirigió hacía la cama..-_pero antes quiero que duermas y descanses, mañana continuaremos con ese objetivo._.-le besó la frente con dulzura y acariciándole la mejilla la tumbó en la cama.

Y en unos segundos los ojos de Akane Tendo se volvieron a cerrar.

o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o

Ranma estaba en su habitación recogiendo sus pocas pertenencias y guardándolas con poca suavidad en su mochila. Estaba harto de esta situación y solo por que no había mostrado interés alguno en el bienestar de Akane, toda su ex-familia se lo pagaba echándole de la casa.

-Increíble..-susurró con ironía..-vaya panda de idiotas.

-Tienen sus motivos..-habló una voz.

El joven se giró cuidadosamente hacía atrás para ver como el doctor Tofú estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados y cruzados de brazos. Ante esta actitud Ranma suspiró con desgana y volviendo a depositar su vista en su mochila, ignoró por completo al médico.

-No sé que decirte de eso Tofú..-masculló..-son idiotas y están obsesionados con el estado de Akane, no sé por que rayos se preocupan tanto..-se mordió los labios..-después de todo se recuperará y todo volverá a ser como antes.

-Akane se muere..-soltó seriamente.

Inconscientemente Ranma detuvo su acción, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y ladeando cuidadosamente su rostro hacía atrás, sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer cada fibra de su ser, no entendía por que había reaccionado de esa manera y aunque no se daba cuenta, el doctor vio el cambio que había experimentado y eso le ánimo a que sus sospechas comenzaran a hervir en su cabeza. Y de pronto volvió esa nube de frialdad sobre su consciencia y encogiendo los hombros suspiró con desgana.

-Todo el mundo se muere alguna vez..-se llevó la mochila a su hombro y pasó de largo por el médico.

Las gafas de Tofú se nublaron y curvó sus labios con amargura. Había sentido como el auténtico Ranma había vuelto, pero súbitamente el nuevo que había ahora se había echo con el control de su cuerpo. Suspiró con impotencia y apoyó su cabeza en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué te está pasando Ranma?.

**Continuará.**

**Holas, actualización rápido..¡genial! está vez tenía más tiempo y más ideas para este capítulo.**

**Han echado a Ranma de la casa..¿es justificado?, ¿De verdad se salvará Akane o hará lo que su amado le ha pedido?.**

**Sobre el review de Killina88 realmente One-shot de Vegeta y Bulma no he echo, en su momento solo hice "Hoy me permitiré llorar" y aunque al principio lo publiqué como Capítulo Único, al final me decanté por hacer 2 capítulos más. No suelo hacer One-shot me gusta capítulos más largos. Espero que te haya ayudado es que no sé a que historia te refieres..si no, mira en mi perfil a ver si está ahí.**

**Gracias a Killina88, Viry-chan,Trekumy,Ukyo-san,Meli-Pk,Akane Maxwell por su reviews y sus palabras en las cuales la mayoria de ellas, hablan del estado de Ranma de verdad que está irreconocible, pero vamos a ver que método usa para recuperar su memoria.**

**Os agradezco que paséis a leeros mi fic y que os esté gustando mucho.**

**saludos y muchos abrazos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sin recuerdos.**

**Capítulo 8.**

**El beso de la muerte.**

La noche había cubierto todo el cielo de Nerima y Ranma caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con su mochila en la espalda. Su rostro estaba cabizbajo y en varias ocasiones suspiraba con melancolía. No entendía la actitud de su familia y aunque tenían sus motivos para estar molesto, él no había provocado la enfermedad extraña de Akane.

Achicó su mirada con rabia, seguro que estaba fingiendo esa enfermedad para ser el centro de toda la atención y mientras ella estaba en casa riendo ante su marcha, él estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de su actitud infantil.

-Maldita Akane..-murmuró con rabia..-seguro que lo has estado planeando para echarme de casa..-apretó con fuerza sus puños y elevando su mirada al cielo, se mordió los labios fuertemente y..-¡ojala te mueras estúpida Akane!.

Y al bajar la vista se quedó perplejo al ver como Ukyo estaba enfrente suya con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y carraspeando con nerviosismo, intentó mantener la calma ante su momento de crispación.

-Ranma..-habló la joven..-¿qué haces a estas horas fuera?..-alzó una ceja extraña.

El joven curvó sus labios y ladeando su rostro hacía una lado, suspiró con desgana.

-Me han echado de la casa Tendo..-soltó bruscamente..-así que me voy de esta odiosa ciudad, no quiero volver más.

-¡¿Cómo?!..-abrió perpleja sus ojos..-¿por qué te han echado?, ¿qué ha pasado?..-levantó sus manos y agarrando el brazo del luchador la apretó con fuerza..-no puedes irte así por las buenas Ranma..-sus ojos brillaron con intensidad..-¡quédate conmigo!.

-¡No!..-exclamó al zafarse suavemente de su agarre..-no quiero estar en esta ciudad.

-Pero..-se mordió los labios al lanzarse hacía su pecho. Lo abrazó con cariño y cerrando los ojos tragó saliva..-entonces Ranma quédate a mi lado está noche y mañana nos vamos juntos..-levantó su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada del joven..-solo aguanta está noche, por favor.

Ranma apartó su mirada de los ojos de Ukyo y suspirando con desgana asintió a la oferta de la joven. Aunque parte de su plan no le gustaba nada, no quería tener compañía y la muchacha se había ofrecido para acompañarlo. Sintió como su cuerpo obedecía a la caricia de Ukyo y sin poder evitarlo se dejó arrastrar por ella.

La mano de su acompañante apretaba con fuerza su propia mano.

o0o0o0 o0o0o0 o0o0o0

Nuevamente la música volvió a englobarla y abriendo los ojos pesadamente, desvió su mirada hacía el rincón de su habitación. Se llevó las manos a la boca y evitando soltar un grito de terror, se pegó contra la pared.

Ahí enfrente suya estaba ese misterioso chico. Pero como siempre estaba pasando cuando lo veía, su rostro quedaba totalmente cubierto por ese manto de oscuridad y solo sus labios junto con sus ojos era lo único que podía ver claramente.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!..-soltó bruscamente..-¿Quién eres?.

_-No me recuerdas amada mía..-_levantó su brazo hacía ella y la luz de la luna le permitió contemplar con fascinación esa mano fuerte y robusta..-_soy yo, el hombre que más te ama._

-¡Ja!..-soltó secamente..-sé que alguien me ama más.

_-¿Seguro Akane mía?..-_preguntó delicadamente para esbozar una sonrisa..-_él te ha dejado, no quiere saber nada de tí y aún así..¿lo esperas?_..-le dijo con pesadumbre al avanzar hacía ella..-_yo te amo y jamás me separaré de tí, por favor acéptame._

Akane se mordió los labios ante esa palabras tan bonitas, la verdad es que tenía sentido lo que estaba diciendo. Desde que estaba enferma no había visto a Ranma, es más, no había vuelto a escuchar su voz y eso le preocupaba, si en el pasado se preocupaba por ella, ¿por qué la dejaba tirada ahora?. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos ante esos pensamientos tan nefastos y agachando la cabeza, comenzó a gemir con dolor.

Escuchó como la música se iba volviendo más placentera y levantando su vista hacía el frente siguió observando a su visita, achicó su mirada y alejándose de la pared, se levantó de la cama para ir al encuentro de ese hombre que la amaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas?..-alzó una ceja con curiosidad..-si vamos a estar juntos debo saber tu nombre.

-_¿Quieres saberlo amada mía?_..-le contestó con otra pregunta..-_aún debo mantenerlo en secreto como la otra parte de mi rostro que no puedes ver, antes debes olvidar y luego verás la recompensa ante tu sacrificio._

-¿Eres deforme?¿tienes quemaduras?..-sonrió con malicia..-¿un enorme grano?.

Podía sentir como el aliento de su visitante chocaba contra su rostro y aunque estaba sintiendo como la calor comenzaba a subir por todo su cuerpo, también notó que volvía a perder el control de su cuerpo. Ladeó levemente su mirada hacía la campañilla que había en su mesa e intentó moverse para coger ese objeto y hacerlo sonar, de este modo su padre vendría en su rescate.

Pero no pudo realizar esa acción ya que su cuerpo se desplomó sobre su visita y notando como su aliento estaba más cerca de sus labios, sus ojos se volvieron vacíos de vida y entonces sus labios fueron arrebatados por los labios del joven. Algo se metía en su boca y resbalaba por su garganta, podía sentir como el frío se estaba adueñando de todos sus músculos y sus labios se volvían morados. Pero el beso de su amado era el mejor antídoto ante el dolor que podía experimentar por esta sensación.

Y finalmente sus ojos se cerraron lentamente para quedar abrazada contra el cuerpo del joven. Levantó su mano y acariciando su mejilla, comprobó como el frío se estaba adueñando de todas sus funciones.

-_Muy pronto amada mía vendrás a mi lado y estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad._.-levantó su mirada para dejarla enfocada a la ventana..-_y él no vendrá nunca más, su odio hacía ti está creciendo y desea tu muerte._

La respiración de Akane se estaba volviendo más lenta y dificultosa, producto de que la muerte estaba ganando a la vida.

o0o0o0 o0o0o0 o0o0o0

Podía escuchar como Ukyo estaba en la planta de abajo haciendo la cena y aunque su estómago estaba rabioso por encontrarse completamente vacío, por una vez no quería aprovecharse de la amabilidad de su vieja amiga. Lo único que le interesaba era irse de Nerima y no volver nunca más, no quería cruzarse con esas personas que le habían despreciado de esa manera.

Y lo que más dolor le había causado no era que esa familia le echará de ese lugar, era ver como su padre les apoyaba a ellos. ¿Y él qué?. Arrugó su frente al recordar a su progenitor.

-Maldito seas papá..-masculló con rabia..-prefieres mil veces un hogar caliente que apoyar a tu propio hijo.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños y dirigiéndose hacía la puerta, determinó que su tiempo en Nerima era limitado.

Y comenzó a bajar hacía la planta inferior, en donde le estaba esperando la cena que su vieja amiga le había preparado.

**Continuará.**

**Holas, aunque el capítulo es corto, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias a :Lyrwen,Ukyo-san,Viry-chan,Killina88,Akane Maxwell,Trekumy y Akemyanngel por sus palabras de apoyo. Y por pasarós a leer mi fic. **

**Nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sin recuerdos.**

**Capítulo 9.**

**Una nueva víctima.**

Su estómago rugió con ansias al ver como Ukyo tenía la cena lista, se llevó las manos a su barriga y pasando la lengua por sus labios, suspiró con placer ante el contenido que tenía enfrente de su vista.

La joven se sonrojó al ver la alegría reflejada en el rostro de su _prometido_ y respirando con más tranquilidad, comenzó a servirle la cena.

-¿Qué ha pasado exactamente Ranma?..-preguntó con interés..-¿qué has echo?.

Ranma entrecerró sus ojos al escuchar esa acusación y cruzándose de brazos, sintió como la rabia que se había consumido comenzaba a elevarse nuevamente.

-¡¿Y por qué demonios he tenido qué hacer algo, eh Ukyo?!..-soltó bruscamente..-¡piensas como ellos!.

La mirada de la joven se abrió por completo al escuchar ese tono de voz, el Ranma que conocía no se parecía nada al que tenía enfrente de sus ojos. Este era duro y frío, sin ningún ápice de inocencia como siempre tenía. ¿Qué había ocurrido?. Se llevó la cuchara a la boca y bajando su vista al suelo, tembló con pánico.

-No Ranma, es solo que..-tragó saliva con nerviosismo al sentir como esa mirada tan dura estaba clavada encima suya..-tú no eres así.

-¿Así como?..-repitió con más dureza..-¡soy el mismo Ranma de siempre, maldita sea!.

Dio dos pasos hacía atrás y apretó con fuerza sus puños. Ukyo se acercó a él con pasos temorosos y levando sus brazos le miró con tristeza.

-¡Ranma,¿Es qué no ves como actúas?!..-le preguntó con seriedad..-¡tú eres amable y bueno, ¿por qué has cambiado?!..-sujetó con firmeza la mano del chico.

Ranma se zafó del agarre con brusquedad y sujetó la muñeca de Ukyo con fuerza para atraerla hacía él. Podía oler la respiración confusa de su vieja amiga de la infancia, podía notar como el pánico se apoderaba de su cuerpo y aunque una parte de él estaba impresionado por esta demostración de poder, la que permanecía dormida comenzaba a reaccionar de otra forma. Sonrió con crueldad dejando más perpleja a Ukyo y tirándola al suelo con furia se cruzó de brazos.

-He cambiado de lado..-soltó fríamente..-ahora soy distinto y me está gustando esta nueva condición.

-Tú no eres el Ranma que yo conocí..-susurro con dolor mientras sus ojos se humedecían de lágrimas, levantó su brazo y señalando la puerta de su hogar, se maldijo por pensar en esa solución, pero era la única para poder llorar con total soledad..-¡vete de mi casa Ranma Sautome!.

-Eres como ellos Ukyo..-soltó al pasar cerca de ella..-pensé que tú eras distinta, pero he visto como eres igual de rastrera que todos los Tendo.

Esas palabras tan hirientes se clavaron en su corazón y sujetándose el pecho con fuerza, para evitar que su corazón se resquebrajara más de lo que ya estaba, respiró hondamente para tranquilizarse.

-No me extraña que te echaran Ranma..-sus ojos se volvieron duros..-ojala Akane te odie como yo estoy haciendo ahora mismo.

-¡Por si no lo sabes, Akane se está muriendo!..-exclamó con indiferencia.

Y cerró la puerta con dureza para dejarla complemente paralizada por esta confesión. Sus manos se dirigieron hacía su rostro y comenzó a llorar con tal fuerza, que sentía como su cuerpo se iba deshidratando, gimió con sufrimiento, gimió con rabia y se maldijo por haber estado enamorada de alguien como él.

Definitivamente este no era el Ranma que todos conocían.

o0o0o0 o0o0o0 o0o0o0

Genma observaba fijamente el cielo estrellado, su cuerpo estaba apoyado contra la pared y sus suspiros eran entrecortados y agotadores. Sentía con mucha amargura la marcha de su hijo, pero no había otra solución a su extraño comportamiento de estas semanas, él no se parecía en nada a su hijo, era como si se hubieran apoderado de su alma y fuera más egoísta de lo que antes era.

Su hijo jamás hubiera permitido que Akane continuará en ese estado, pero el Ranma que veía día tras día parecía que estaba disfrutando de ver como la vida de la pequeña Tendo se iba apagando sin ningún motivo aparente.¿Realmente su hijo podía ser alguien tan frío e insensible?.

Sintió como alguien subía por su espalda y girando su rostro hacía atrás vio como el maestro Happosai le golpeaba con su pipa y curvaba sus labios con desgana.

-Tú hijo se ha ido por el camino incorrecto del honor..-bufó con sabiduría.

-¿Acaso sabe usted cúal es ese maldito camino?..-le preguntó irascible..-usted es la persona menos adecuada para hablar de eso.

-Bueno pero..-sus mejillas se sonrojaron..-sé de lo que hablo.

-¡Basta maestro!..-exclamó molesto al bajarlo de su espalda..-no quiero sus consejos, por que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de hijos.

Genma depositó suavemente a su maestro en el suelo y dándole la espalda se alejó de su presencia. Happosai desvió su mirada hacía el cielo estrellado y aspirando su pipa, entrecerró su mirada con orgullo.

-Ranma está poseído..-murmuro con sabiduría.

Se frotó sus pequeños brazos con ímpetu y suspiró con amargura ante esta sensación tan extraña. De sus labios se formaba el vaho y se elevaba hacía el cielo, miró de reojo si había alguien cercano a él pero desgraciadamente se encontraba solo, pero aún así, tenía la sensación de que estaba acompañado por alguien. Sus sentidos se crisparon al sentir como una brisa más helada pasaba cerca suya y su respiración se agitó al notar como su viejo corazón se aceleraba sin motivo aparente.

Su rostro se volvió azulado y dirigió su mano hacía la zona donde su corazón estaba latiendo apresuradamente. Lo estrujó con fuerza y su brazo izquierdo comenzó a efectuar un dolor insoportable. Sus ojos estaban dilatados y sentía como su boca estaba reseca. La pipa hacía mucho tiempo que había caído al suelo y tenía la necesidad de hacer el mismo movimiento que había echo su objeto.

Sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a tambalearse e inclinándose para caer al suelo, notó como una mano se colocaba en su pecho. Desvió su mirada adolorida hacía su salvador pero la sangre se le congeló al verlo.

-¿Tú eres...?..-preguntó con pavor..-¡no es posible!.

_-Si lo es viejo._

Y lo golpeó con dureza en la nuca para dejarlo completamente inconsciente.

o0o0o0 o0o0o0 o0o0o0

Se abrazó a sí mismo y se frotó sus brazos con energía. Ahora que estaba recordando su conversación no podía entender como había reaccionado de esa forma tan fría, después de todo Ukyo no tenía la culpa de nada. Ni siquiera sabía por que había actuado de esa forma tan anti-él. Se miró las manos con atención y tragó saliva confuso.

Realmente su amiga tenía razón en una cosa. Estaba extraño y actuaba de una forma más distinta a lo que siempre había sido y lo peor de todo este caso, es que no sabía por que hacía eso. Era como si una parte de él hubiera sido cambiada o peor aún, sustituida por otra personalidad.

_-Ranma._

Elevó su rostro hacía delante y no vio nada, salvo la oscuridad de la noche. Estaba seguro que había escuchado su nombre y no eran imaginaciones suyas.

-_Ranma._

Se detuvo bruscamente al escucharla nuevamente y respirando acaloradamente, observó por ambos lados para ver a la persona encargada de la voz. Era una voz dulce y suave, pero se notaba apagada y moribunda.

-_Ranma ayúdame._

Sin más preámbulos su piel se erizó completamente al reconocer esa voz fantasmal.

-Akane..-susurro con los ojos abiertos del espanto.

**continuará.**

Holas y siento el retraso, pero he tenido algunos problemillas personales y he estado alejada del fic.

Ahora que está mejor las cosas me he decidido a actualizar esta historia.

Muchas gracias a :Lyrwen,Gabyhyatt,Viry-chan,Killina88,Ukyo-san,Momito,Akemyanngel,Akane Maxwell por seguir pendientes del fic aunque tarde en actualizar.

Nos vemos y nuevamente gracias por su paciencia. Saludos enormes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sin recuerdos.**

**Capítulo 10.**

**Luz y oscuridad.**

Tragó saliva compulsivamente al reconocer esa voz, su respiración se estaba entrecortando y llevándose las manos hacía sus labios, expulsó el aire caliente que había dentro suya, podía sentir como las fibras de su piel se estaban agitando ante ese sonido. Observó de reojo para ver la sombra de esa voz que tanto le estaba acorralando, pero para desgracia suya, su esfuerzo era en vano. Ya que estaba completamente solo por las calles de Nerima.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y cerrándolos con fuerza, intentó pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese tono de voz. No podía ser posible, es más, a él le importaba bien poco lo que le ocurriera a Akane, por su culpa le habían echado de la casa y todo por no estar pendiente de su mentira.

Era eso, Akane Tendo estaba fingiendo y no le ocurría nada. Solo era el capricho de una niña mal criada y curvando sus labios, gruñó con fuerza y obtuvo nuevamente el control de su agitado cuerpo, basta ya de pensar en esa insolente, por él si se moría y le dejaba tranquilo. Avanzó nuevamente y desechó de su mente esa voz tan destrozada.

-_Ranma.._-se detuvo bruscamente..-_ayúdame._

-No..-cerró los ojos al temblar copiosamente..-déjame tranquilo Akane, no voy a seguir tus estúpidos juegos..-apretó con fuerza sus puños..-todo es un juego y solo deseas tener la atención de todos..-abrió con velocidad sus ojos y entrecerró su mirada..-¡te odio Akane!..-fulminó con su mirada el vacío que había a su alrededor..-¡Muérete si es lo qué más quieres!..-escupió con ferocidad sus palabras.

Inconscientemente una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla izquierda y levantando su mano, paso su dedo por esa zona. E increíblemente la notó vacía, la calor que siempre desprendía se había vuelto helada y eso le asustó de sobremanera. Él estaba vivo y mientras continuará en este estado, su cuerpo debía desprender la calor que caracterizaba a un ser viviente, pero justo en esa zona, donde la lágrima había caído, le había trazado el camino al frío.

Todo su cuerpo se convulsionó ante el pensamiento de temor que se había cruzado en su mente, ¿era posible qué estuviera a punto de morir?,¿por qué?, él merecía vivir y aún era joven para repeler a la muerte, levantó su mirada hacía el cielo nublado y sintió como una ráfaga de viento cruzaba con brutalidad por su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre?..-se preguntó con miedo.

-_Ranma me muero._

-¡Pues muérete!..-exclamó molesto..-¡vete y olvídame!

El sonido de su risa le envolvió como si fuera el aroma más dulce que había sentido y su cuerpo respondió con más lágrimas. Levantó nuevamente sus manos y las dirigió hacía la salida de ese torrencial, pero desgraciadamente no podía cortar el paso de ese agua salada.

-_¿Serás capaz de vivir sin mi?, ¿podrás estar sin la marimacho?..-_escuchó el gemido de dolor de esa voz tan maravillosa..-_por que yo no puedo estar sin ti Ranma, te necesito y te amo, siento mucho todo el sufrimiento que te he ocasionado pero esa es la verdad y no me avergüenza decirla, ahora que mi vida tiene su final y que en ese camino no estás tú. Adiós Ranma._

Nuevamente el silencio lo cubrió por completo y se sintió más vacío que antes, su rostro estaba helado y en el interior de su pecho algo se resquebrajo con ferocidad, sus labios estaban morados y temblaban, sus dientes chirriaban y masajeándose a sí mismo, intentó darse la calor que necesitaba para conseguir el control de su cuerpo, pero desgraciadamente su vista seguía fija en el vacío, su mente le recordaba constantemente cada palabra que la joven le había comentado. Y eso lo condujo hacía un peso abrasador.

Sentía como sus pulmones estaban colapsados por algún mal y le dificultaba la respiración. Y sin más preámbulos sus rodillas se doblaron y golpearon con fuerza el suelo, apoyo las manos en el suelo y gimió con frustración.

-Akane..-susurro al recordar su rostro..-Akane..-volvió a pronunciar con más terror..-¡dios qué he echo!..-exclamó asustado al recordar su actitud distante. Levantó su rostro hacía el cielo nublado y como si fuera la señal al llanto que estaba a punto de expulsar con más orgullo, comenzó a llover con fiereza..-¡AKANEEEEEEE!..-aulló con rabia.

La lluvia lo estaba empapando por completo, pero eso no le importaba. Era como si fuera la cura a esa actitud egoísta y necesitaba sentirse limpio para poder estar a su lado.

0o0o0o0o0

La figura levantó su mirada y la dirigió hacía la ventana, apretó con ferocidad las facciones de su rostro y acarició con fuerza el cabello de su amada. De su garganta salió un gruñido que le dejó completamente helado y dejando cuidadosamente el cuerpo moribundo de Akane Tendo, dirigió sus labios hacía su frente.

Sonrió sin emoción y desapareció de la presencia de Akane Tendo. Y toda su esencia maligna comenzó a devorarla con más velocidad que antes, su antiguo deseo de seguir viva se había esfumado en el momento en que lo había elegido. Le había elegido a él y Ranma era un obstáculo para su gran deseo.

Tenerla para toda la eternidad.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Algo le previno de un ataque y su espíritu luchador le obligo a reaccionar a tiempo. Ladeó su rostro hacía atrás para ver el rostro de su atacante, pero para desgracia suya una extraña nube lo cubría por completo y le impedía contemplarle con claridad, pero sus labios era lo único visible.

Se irguió con velocidad y colocándose en posición de defensa, observó atentamente la pasividad de su atacante. La ira le estaba consumiendo con fuerza y los deseos de destrozarlo se estaba haciendo bastante poderosos, pero ahora mismo no debía perder tiempo con esta persona, debía volver al Dojo y estar cerca de ella para poder disculparse por su actitud, necesitaba saber que lo perdonaba y así todo ese peso dejaría de asfixiarlo.

Se mordió los labios para evitar que un gemido de dolor escapara de su control. Y observó fijamente la actitud de su visita.

_-Veo que has reaccionado y es increíble._

-¿Cómo?..-alzó una ceja sin comprender nada..-¿de qué hablas?, ¡jamás te he visto y eso no es motivo suficiente para que me ataques!.

-_No he echo ese movimiento pero sabías muy bien mis intenciones, ¿cómo es posible joven Ranma?..-_curvó sus labios con amargura..-_¡has sabido interpretar mi acción!..-_se inclinó con respeto pero a la vez con burla..-_será un honor hacerte desaparecer y está vez no te perdonaré la vida._

-¿Qué?..-soltó perplejo.

La figura ladeó su rostro hacía un lado y le mostró una sonrisa irónica.

-_Akane va a morir, ella me ha elegido a mi y debo destruirte, pero esta vez no me limitaré a borrar tus sentimientos.._-apretó con ferocidad sus puños..-_he de eliminar a mi adversario y ese eres tu, Ranma Sautome._

Ranma alzó una ceja sin entender nada de sus palabras, él no lo recordaba y no entendía a que venía esa amenaza, pero de lo que si estaba dispuesto era luchar y esta vez no lo haría por él, debía evitar que Akane dejara para siempre este mundo. Y concretamente evitar que se fuera de su lado, después de todo..

-Yo también la amo..-susurro con seriedad..-he sido un tonto al no haberme dado cuenta antes, pero no voy a consentir que la muerte se la lleve de mi lado..¿por qué tú eres la muerte, cierto?.

Sus labios se abrieron para dejarle paso a su risa estridente, todos sus músculos respondieron a este gesto tan humano pero extraño para él, la verdad es que jamás había demostrado esta acción, pero estaba disfrutando el escuchar su propio sonido. Se sentía más poderoso al ver la perplejidad reflejada en el rostro de ese mortal.

-_Cuan equivocado estás joven, por que yo no soy La Muerte._

-¿Quién eres?..-exigió con autoridad al avanzar hacía esa figura.

_-¡Que bobo eres!.._-exclamó con burla al ver la rabia reflejada en el rostro del mortal..-_¡SOY TU!._

Movió con velocidad su mano enfrente de su rostro para apartar esa nube oscura que lo cubría por completo. Su rostro era el de Ranma, sus ojos eran idénticos y todo su cuerpo era una copia del auténtico Ranma Sautome. El verdadero Ranma se quedó completamente paralizado al ver su propia imagen enfrente suya, si él quisiera se podía hacer con el control de su vida y él, es decir, el humano quedaría relegado a otra categoría.

Dio dos pasos hacía atrás mientras sus ojos seguían observando maravillados la copia, da igual lo que ocurriera, él podía usurparle su puesto y hacerse con Akane, la misma que ahora yacía moribunda en su cama.

-No es posible..-logro articular con terror..-¿tú eres yo y yo...qué será de mi?.

-T_ú, yo, nosotros_..-habló pausadamente..-_nada de eso importa salvo que yo seré tu y tu dejarás de estar aquí..-_entrecerró sus ojos con furia_..-he venido a buscar a mi amada y tú no vas a evitar eso, por que aunque no lo creas tus esfuerzos por recuperarla los perdiste cuando dejaste que entrará en tu mente..-_asintió a sus palabras..-_¡Oh sí Ranma, yo he sido el responsable de tu nueva actitud, aquella que ha conseguido destruir tu hogar, aquella que ha conseguido que Akane te odiara, bienvenido a la más completa soledad, querido YO!._

Agachó su rostro al ver como un agujero se formaba debajo de sus pies, se llevó una mano a su pecho y lo estrujó con fuerza, deseaba escuchar la mentira salir de su boca, quería escuchar como todo era una broma y que su entorno volvería a ser el mismo de siempre, pero desgraciadamente la veracidad de sus palabras lo demostró con una carcajada ruidosa.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y el control de su cuerpo se había bloqueado, ya no tenía ganas de luchar y de seguir hacía delante, por que él había empujado a Akane a la muerte. Para que vivir sin motivos.

Y comenzó a caer lentamente por ese agujero sin dejar de observar como La Copia se había adueñado de todo lo que más quería.

**Continuará.**

**Holas, siento mucho la tardanza, pero he tenido algunos problemillas..espero que la siguiente no sea tan alargada como esta.**

**¡Ranma ha vuelto pero...ha sido derrotado ante Su Copia!. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a : Akane Maxwell,Akemyanngel,Nia06,Viry chan,Momito,Meli-PK,Lyrwen por su espera.**

**Nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos. saludos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sin recuerdos.**

**Capítulo 11.**

**Sin fuerzas.**

Seguía escuchando como 'La Copia' se reía de su victoria, alzaba sus ojos derrotados para observar como el orgullo que desprendía su enemigo se agrandaba a cada instante, definitivamente Ranma Sautome había perdido la batalla contra sí mismo y por su culpa, la vida de Akane pendía de un hilo invisible.

Deseaba llorar como nunca lo había echo, deseaba desaparecer y dejar de existir en las mentes de todos sus conocidos, ¿De qué le servía ser un maestro de las artes marciales si había perdido contra sí mismo?. Aunque sentía como la luz iba desapareciendo de su cercanía, eso no le importaba, después de todo la oscuridad se había adueñado de su corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo y por culpa de eso, jamás mostró un apéndice de compasión por el estado de su Akane.

¡Si!, era SU Akane y tal como había sonado formaba parte del pasado, por que ahora, ella había escogido a su rival.

Se abrazó a si mismo y se maldijo nuevamente, su tozudez, su crueldad, su frialdad...tantos sentimientos negativos y en ninguno estaba la compasión, la amabilidad y sobretodo el amor. Tonto había sido al descubrir ese hermoso sentimiento demasiado tarde.

-Perdóname Akane..-susurro con dolor..-siento todo esto, he sido un tonto y siempre lo seré, me dejé llevar por esto sin mirar en ningún momento mi interior.

Por un leve instante sus ojos apagados y sin vida, se detuvieron en el cuerpo inerte del maestro Happosai. Lo observó sin ver nada y suspiró con desgana como si todo formará parte del destino. Si Happosai estaba ahí, seguramente había descubierto el truco y por ser demasiado listo y bocazas para algunas cosas, había acabado como él.

Sumergido en la más completa oscuridad.

Dobló sus rodillas y permaneció estático sin mirar nada más a parte del cuerpo del anciano, todo había acabado y ahora la energía que siempre le había caracterizado se había quedado reducida a la nada, ¿para que luchar si no hay victoria?.

Las risas estridentes de 'La Copia' se filtraban con decisión en su mente, esos ruidos tan espantosos le obligaban a pensar en negativo y dado su estado demacrado, iba ganando más pasos contra él. No podía hacer nada para enfrentarse y derrotarle, después de todo esa No-Muerte se había echo con el amor de Akane Tendo.

-_"Mi querido yo, debes pensar en que nada tiene solución y que la muerte tan enemiga de todos los mortales, se llevará el cuerpo mortal de mi amada para después renacer en la inmortalidad, ella lo ha elegido y nada tiene su solución" _..-con un movimiento de sus manos hizo aparecer un reloj de arena y como si fuera la copia del objeto más frágil que habitaba la Tierra, lo dejó caer con suavidad en ese agujero negro que por momentos se iba cerrando para desaparecer eternamente..._-"para que veas que no hay rencor ante mi victoria te mostraré el tiempo de vida que le queda a Akane"._

Y de la misma forma que se había expresado, dejó caer con sutileza ese hermoso reloj de arena. Ranma alzó su vista vacía hacía ese objeto y comprobó con desánimo como quedaban menos de un dedo para que toda la arena se consumiera. Alzó su mano y la rozó con el cristal del reloj, balbuceó algo que no llegó ni a comprender él mismo y como si su mente ordenara silenciosamente su incapacidad, siguió contemplándolo mientras la luz de ese agujero negro se apagaba para siempre y él permanecería en su interior por el resto de la eternidad.

o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o

Una gota de agua resbaló por su frente fría y abriendo un ojo para volver nuevamente a la vida real, vio con alegría como su amado padre estaba ahí, velando por ella y por su recuperación. Sonrió débilmente y moviendo los dedos de su mano, intentó levantarla, pero desgraciadamente carecía de fuerza.

Sentía los labios secos al igual que la garganta y sobretodo sentía un extraño vacío en su corazón, circunstancia que no entendía en absoluto.

-Papa..-susurro con un hilo de voz.

Soun le negó con la cabeza, le acarició los cabellos y besándole en el frente, aspiró con fuerza la lágrima que estaba a punto de salir de sus ojos.

-No hables mi pequeña..-le respondió suavemente..-has de reponer energías para ponerte buena lo antes posible.

-¡Oh papá nunca se te ha dado bien mentir!..-sonrió con tristeza..-siento que no hay nada y no suena bien.

-No digas esas cosas..-le reprocho Soun..-simplemente has pillado un virus bastante fuerte y te hace pensar cosas que no son.

Soun tragó saliva y se levantó de la cama, se llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y evitó derramar las lágrimas que no quería que su pequeña viera, si él se desmoronaba ya no quedaba nada y su niña sabría el destino que tenía. No, aunque su corazón se partiera por mil trozos, debía ser fuerte delante de Akane, ya después en la más completa intimidad se desmoronaría como el padre que era.

Akane volvió a cerrar los ojos y respiró con dificultad.

-Papá..-tragó saliva con repulsión..-¿dónde está Ranma?.

La mirada enternecida de Soun se transformo en frialdad. Odiaba ese nombre y la persona que iba con el, ¿por qué después de su indiferencia su Akane preguntaba por ese malnacido?, apretó la mandíbula y respiró varias veces para intentar calmarse, ahora mismo a su hija no le convenía verle en mal estado por culpa de ese desgraciado Ranma Sautome.

Dirigió su mirada dolida hacía la moribunda de Akane y la mantuvo quieta en el mismo sitio sin apartarla de esa persona que tanto le dolía y que deseaba morir en lugar de su pequeña. Cerró momentáneamente sus ojos e intentó normalizarse, debía tranquilizarse por el bien de la enferma.

-Se ha ido Akane..-respondió con cautela al observar el rostro sorprendido de Akane..-mejor dicho..-se mordió los labios..-le hemos echado de la casa.

-¿Por qué?..-insistió con dolor.

Soun avanzó hacía Akane y colocando un dedo en sus labios la obligo a callar.

-Eso no importa hija mía, ahora él no volverá a tratarte como si fuera una carga.

En la cabeza de Akane seguía revoloteando las palabras de su padre, si habían echado a Ranma tenía que haber montado una muy fuerte, pero después de tantas burradas que había echo en su vida, esta debía ser la que había calado por completo al bueno de su padre. Sus ojos se humedecieron y girando su rostro hacía otro lado cerró los ojos, ahora mimo no quería ver nadie.

Ahora mismo solo quería estar sola.

**Continuara**

**Buenas, lo sé..sin comentarios en cuanto a mi tardanza, pero he de comentar que he tenido una falta de inspiración IMPRESIONANTE y que no he tenido ganas de continuar ninguna de mis historias, sé que tengo unas cuantas incompletas, pero escribir sin emoción y cualquier cosa pues como que tampoco es bueno, además los lectores no se merecen leer cualquier cosa que escribas y lo hagas sin la emoción y las ganas de antes.**

**Así que os he de garantizar que poco a poco..va retornando la inspiración y he comenzado por Ranma por que es el que tenía MÁS ABANDONADO.**

**Así que nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza y muchas gracias por permanecer ahí.**

**Un saludo enorme.**


End file.
